Um momento de eternidade
by lady saori
Summary: Esta é a tradução do one-shot "Un moment d'éternité", escrito pela minha amiga Artemisia Solo. Ela é que tem o mérito da autoria. Também fiz uma versão em italiano, que se encontra na secção italiana. Shion Grande Mestre e Kanon e Saga com um ano... já dá para ver o feitio deles!


Pequena nota de introdução: tenho que avisar que escrevi em português "europeu", sem aplicar o último acordo ortográfico, pois sou como o Shion: estudei português em Portugal há muuuitos anos, quando nem se falava ainda deste último acordo ortográfico.

Nota n. 2: "plume" em francês e "penna" em italiano têm o significado quer de "pena" quer de "caneta", portanto no original não dá para perceber logo de qual das duas é que se está a falar.

Agradeço a minha mãe e a minha tia por me terem ajudado com a tradução (não parece, mas o português é um bocado diferente do francês e do italiano).

Boa leitura!

**Um momento de eternidade**

É um grito agudo, quase estrídulo, saído das profundezas dos meus apartamentos.

Arrancado à minha concentração, levanto os olhos do relatório que estava a redigir, enquanto a pena range sobre o papel.

Ao pé de mim, a serva que se preparava para pousar na secretária o primeiro chá da manhã, estaca com o braço no ar. Ela também ouviu. O meu olhar cruza-se com o dela, e decorrem alguns segundos no mais perfeito silêncio. Não é senão ao constatar que ela retém a respiração, que eu reparo, divertido, que fiz o mesmo.

- Falso alarme, sorri ela.

- Assim parece.

Lanço um rápido olhar em direcção ao relógio que está na minha frente. Passaram três minutos das cinco da manhã. Levanto-me sempre cedo, a fim de tirar partido da tranquilidade do final da noite, antes que o Palácio comece a assemelhar-se a um formigueiro em revolução. Os meus dias são amiúde longos, mas estou habituado a isso há muito tempo. Vivo em função do meu dever. Bem, nos últimos meses um pouco menos do que no passado.

Com um gesto maquinal, mergulho a pena no tinteiro para voltar ao trabalho.

- Onde é que eu ia? Ohhh...

Mordo os lábios, por detrás da máscara. Uma bela mancha negra sobressai na brancura da folha, consequência da minha distracção. O meu secretário é que vai ficar contente, ele que já tem bastante dificuldade em decifrar a minha letra e me censura regularmente por não me ter ainda convertido à esferográfica. Pois é, eu, Shion, Grande Mestre de Athena, tenho a letra do homem do século XVIII que sou. Foi assim que aprendi a escrever, com uma pena, e não faço tenção de renunciar nem a uma, nem a outra. Tem razão o Dohko ao pretender que nunca se renuncia à própria juventude. Que estará a fazer a estas horas o meu velho amigo? Pensei muitas vezes que ele tinha tido a melhor parte, quando tirámos à sorte quem iria para a China vigiar o selo e Hades e quem ficaria aqui para reconstruir um Santuário devastado pela guerra santa. Mas, pensando bem, tive mais sorte do que julgara inicialmente. Na minha vida não tinha previsto ser feliz, ainda que tão tarde.

Mas eis que o grito se torna a fazer ouvir, antes de deslizar lentamente para o choro.

- Vou chamar alguém, murmura a serva em tom de desculpa, desejosa de que eu não interrompa o meu trabalho.

- Deixe estar, vou eu.

- Mas..., protesta ela com os olhos arregalados.

Sorrio-lhe por detrás da máscara. Porquê? Não seria capaz disso? É porque sou um homem? Isso, é fora de dúvida, e conheço imensas adoráveis e honrosas (e honradas!) meninas do gineceu que ficarão encantadas por testemunhá-lo se for necessário.

É porque me encaminho devagarinho para os meus 240 anos, que já não presto? Ah! Esta juventude é incorrigível: sempre a tratar-nos como frágeis procelanas, quase incapazes de engolir a nossa sopa sem a entornar por todo o lado. Mas quem é que construiu o mundo em que vocês vivem, hem? Desolado, queridos herdeiros, espero que não tenham muita pressa, pois correm o risco de esperar ainda um bom bocado, antes que eu estique o pernil, ficam prevenidos.

... ou então é porque eu sou o Grande Mestre? Grande coisa! Envergar estas asquerosas vestes que nos transformam em sauna ambulante, impede o quê, afinal? Aquelas que pretendem arrancar-me um dos meus raros prazeres também as vestem, mais funcionais tenho de admitir, mas essa não é uma razão. Mais um pouco e ponho-me a gritar contra a discriminação. Olha, boa idéia! É só fundar uma associação contra a discriminação de que são alvo os grandes mestres. Associação da qual eu seria o presidente, o vice-presidente, o tesoureiro, o secretário e... o único membro. Pois sim, o que é que querem? Os Grandes Mestres não correm as ruas, nem mesmo as de Rodorio.

E, sob o olhar escandalizado da serva, levanto-me e deixo o escritório para mergulhar na frescura dos meus aposentos.

Voltou o silêncio na minha salinha quando entro em bicos de pés. Uma _veilleuse_ pousada sobre um _guéridon_ de madeira preciosa difunde uma claridade dourada que dá ao quarto uma atmosfera doce e íntima. Com pézinhos de lã aproximo-me dos dois berços dispostos lado a lado, tendo o cuidado de levantar o folhado das minhas vestes que roçam pelo chão de mármore.

Inclino-me sobre o mais próximo, e os meus lábios abrem-se num sorriso terno. Com a graciosa boquinha inchada pelo sono, o pequeno Saga dorme ajuizadamente de barriga para baixo, com a luz acentuando a sombra das longas pestanas sobre a bochecha redonda. A respiração é calma e regular, não foi ele que chorou.

Um vagido sai do berço ao lado, como que a chamar a minha atenção, e dois bracinhos rechonchudos estendem-se para mim. Kanon pressentiu a minha presença e fita-me com ar implorante, os grandes olhos escuros brilhando como duas ágatas. Quem resistiria? Eu não, certamente.

- Que é que aconteceu, meu homenzinho?

Ele soluça, como se tentasse fazer-me compreender o problema, a não ser que queira manifestar o seu alívio ao ver-me ali. Não precisa de palavras, basta um olhar. A bochecha esquerda está inchada e vermelha.

Mais uma vez são os dentes que nascem e o fazem sofrer, coitadinho, e está à beira das lágrimas. Mas como explicar a este pequerrucho que todos têm que passar por isso? A única coisa que posso fazer é ajudá-lo a enfrentar a dor. Rápidamente lavo as mãos na bacia de prata que as servas deixaram sobre o _guéridon_ para esse fim, depois inclino-me para o pegar ao colo e seguro-o contra o meu peito enquanto, com a mão livre, agarro na ampola de líquido claro e deponho umas gotas na ponta do meu dedo. Não há necessidade de explicar ao pequeno Kanon do que se trata, ele já percebeu e baloiça-se de alegria abrindo a boca. Não me enganei, a gengiva está inchada e sinto a pontinha de um dente que a rasga. Divirto-me a ver Kanon que chupa e morde o meu dedo com frenesim enquanto o anestético acalma a dor. A pouco e pouco sossega e abandona-se sobre o meu ombro, com as pálpebras pesadas, agarrando um punhado dos meus cabelos entre os seus dedinhos. O meu relatório foi à fava, o meu secretário terá que esperar um pouco para se horrorizar com a minha ortografia – pois sim, conservei a grafia e a pena da minha juventude, como também a ortografia dessa época! Pois sei por experiência que se o voltar a pôr agora no berço, este adorável monstro vai começar a gritar acordando o Palácio todo, a começar pelo gémeo. E no fundo estou encantado por roubar alguns instantes de intimidade às minhas funções. Embalando-o contra mim, agarro no cobertor bordado que ele mandou à tábua para o fundo do berço, e envolvendo-o a fim de o proteger da frescura da noite, avanço tranquilamente para o terraço, banhado pela luz prateada da lua. À minha passagem algumas cabeças femininas emergem da sombra das colunas. Umas ostentando uma expressão surpreendida, outras mais cépticas. Bem e então? Sobrevivi a uma guerra santa e a duzentos anos de sacerdócio, deveria conseguir governar uma criança, não? Ainda que, considerando a maneira como estes dois marotos me levam pelo nariz, há o direito de perguntar quem é que governa quem.

O dia começa a surgir sobre o mar, e o horizonte já se ilumina. Vai estar calor hoje, mas por enquanto uma leve brisa faz ondular as pregas da minha veste. É a minha hora preferida do dia, tudo está em paz. Nem um ruído. Kanon mal reage quando me instalo numa das poltronas. Admiro-o, e sinto mais uma vez o meu coração derreter-se.

Há já um ano que ele e o irmão entraram na minha vida e a iluminam, nunca teria pensado apreciar tanto a presença de crianças ao meu lado. A minha existência não foi nada mais que uma renúncia. Grande Mestre e pai são duas funções incompatíveis. Em suma, era assim que eu via as coisas e é assim que continuo a vê-las, de resto. As horas, os dias, os anos e depois os séculos, passaram sem outro horizonte na minha mente que não fosse a próxima guerra santa. Por Athena sacrifiquei tudo. Oh, certamente, não sou um santo nem um asceta. Algumas mulheres partilharam a minha vida. Bem, de acordo, muitas. Mas nada de filhos. Sempre me recusei a isso. Enfrentei tormentos suficientes perante a morte de tantas pessoas que conheci para não querer enfrentar outras. Por muito Grande Mestre que seja não o suportaria. O Misopetha-Menos, essa pseudo imortalidade, é um presente envenenado. Que pode haver de pior que enterrar os próprios filhos? Ninguém deveria passar por isso.

Já temo o dia em que terei que me separar de Saga e de Kanon para os entregar aos seus treinadores. Então aproveito cada instante que posso passar com eles a tal ponto que muitas vezes me espanto por ter conseguido viver sozinho no passado. Cada um dos seus sorrisos, cada uma das suas lágrimas enche-me o coração.

Mas que preço por esta felicidade egoista e efêmera... Odeio-me por ter feito o que tive que fazer. A minha garganta aperta-se dolorosamente, só de pensar, a mãe do Saga e do Kanon. Pobre mulher... Ter que se separar para sempre duma criança é atroz, mas de duas é indiscritível. E mesmo tendo sido ela a suplicar-me, isso não tranquiliza a minha consciência. Até ao meu último suspiro serei perseguido pelo seu desgosto. Não tive coragem de olhar para a cara dela, apenas pude prometer-lhe com voz embargada que iria amar os seus filhos como se fossem meus, e fugi como um ladrão, esmagado pela vergonha, eu que tinha enfrentado os espectros de Hades.

Mantive a minha promessa, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela. Devo dizer que não tive que me forçar e tanto pior se as servas estão convencidas que estou a ficar gravemente bajoujo. Desde o meu regresso ao Santuário, com estas duas preciosas crianças nos braços, mandei colocar os dois berços nos meus próprios aposentos, facto que no mesmo instante levantou um coro de protestos, ràpidamente abafado pelo supremo argomento, o que eu nunca tinha utilizado toda a minha longa vida: quem é o Grande Mestre aqui? E o seu encanto varreu logo as reticências dos resmungões mais irredutíveis.

Amo-os para além de qualquer palavra. Não tem nada a ver com o amor que possa ter por Athena. Que sentirei certamente pela sua reencarnação. Pergunto a mim próprio com angústia, como irei reagir à sua ausência quando tiverem de me deixar para se tornarem cavaleiros. Talvez tome um aprendiz, é necessário assegurar a rendição da Primeira Casa e, contràriamente às aparências, não tenho a eternidade à minha frente.

Kanon mexe-se e esfrega-se contra mim, com o dedinho na boca. A sua bochecha continua vermelha, mas ele dorme tranquilamente, sem suspeitar do pesado destino que o espera. Vêm-me lágrimas aos olhos. Queria que o tempo parasse para lhe permitir escapar. Adoro o Saga, tem apenas um ano mas já é um homenzinho tranquilo e ajuizado, aos antípodas do gémeo. Sinto-me mortificado, mas tenho que confessar que Kanon é o meu preferido. Os deuses sabem que, apesar disso, ele me dá muito trabalho! É um instigador e não preciso ir ler à abóboda celeste do Monte das Estrelas para saber que nunca me aborrecerei com ele nos anos futuros. Mas como culpá-lo? Não tenho muito para oferecer a estas duas crianças, para além de sangue e lágrimas, e a Kanon ainda menos que ao irmão mais velho, e isso tortura-me. Porquê ele? Com tudo, não tem menos mérito que o Saga. Mas as leis do Santuário são implacáveis. Só um na luz, o outro destinado às trevas e ao olvido. É terrìvelmente injusto. Talvez seja para reparar esta injustiça que eu o amo mais. Eu, escolhi a solidão e habituei-me, mas ele? O gémeo menor foi sempre uma arma de dois gumes: ou aceita sem murmurar um destino que ninquém deveria ter que suportar, ou... prefiro não pensar nisso. Quem viverá verá.

Aperto-o mais contra mim e, no clarão do dia que nasce, saboreio este momento de eternidade.

FIM

**Notas:**

_Veilleuse_: lamparina ou lâmpada eléctrica que dá uma luz fraca, que se deixa acesa durante a noite ou permanentemente num lugar escuro.

_Guéridon_: mesa redonda duma perna só (duma central da qual partem mais pernas) e tendo em geral um plano de mármore.

(Notas tomadas do Petit Robert 1, ed. 1986 e traduzidas antes para italiano e depois para português).


End file.
